This invention relates to antenna systems. More particularly the invention is directed to a four-way antenna system for use on automobiles, ships, airplanes, and other means of transportation on land, sea, and air for receiving VHF and radio signals, and for sending and receiving telephone and CB signals.
Antenna mounting systems are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,748 describes an antenna mounting system for supporting an antenna below an airplane. In addition, multiple antenna-mounting systems are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,111 describes a composite antenna feed subsystem concentrated in a small area at the prime focus of the parabola of a satellite parabolic reflector which accommodates a plurality of frequency bands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,441 describes a 3-way multipurpose antenna system for a radar antenna, a satellite communications antenna, and an electronic countermeasure antenna for use on a submarine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,690 describes a multiple antenna system for a Global Positioning System antenna, a Tactical Air Navigator antenna, and a Joint Tactical Information Distribution System antenna for use on a ship mast and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,539 describes a spiral antenna system which is deformed to received one or more other antennas.
A problem with all of these antenna-mounting systems is that they do not provide multiple antennas which receive, and in some instances send, electromagnetic signals of different frequencies arranged in a small, compact configuration for easy mounting and use on land, sea, or air transport vehicles.